lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Exodus, Part 1
"Exodus, Part 1" is the twenty-third episode of Season 1 of Lost. Rousseau arrives at the camp with the warning that the Others are coming, and that everyone is in danger. To protect the group, Rousseau leads Jack and a team of survivors to the Black Rock, where there is dynamite. Jack hopes that with it they can blow open the Hatch and hide inside until the threat passes. Back at the camp, the survivors prepare the raft for launching. Flashbacks depict some of the survivors as they make their way to catch the doomed Oceanic Flight 815. Synopsis Previously on Lost *Sayid stumbles into a trap set by Danielle Rousseau. During his time with her, she mentions that there are other people on the Island, whom she has never seen but has heard whispering in the jungle. *Michael finishes working on a raft he plans to use to leave the Island. Leslie Arzt, a high school science teacher, warns him that monsoon season is about to arrive and they need to leave "yesterday" to have any chance of surviving the voyage. Flashbacks Walt Walt is watching Power Rangers: SPD in a hotel room not far from Oceanic Air at 5:23 AM. Because it is early, Michael awakens in irritation and tells his son to turn the volume down. In rebellion to his biological father, Walt turns it up, which leads to a fight. Walt attempts to run away with Vincent, but Michael stops him in the hotel hallway. The fight escalates, which draws attention from other guests, to whom Michael explains he is Walt's father. Walt eventually gives in to Michael's authority, but makes it clear he does not view Michael as his "real father." Jack In the Sydney Airport bar, a young woman named Ana Lucia orders a tequila & tonic and introduces herself to Jack, who is sitting nearby waiting for Oceanic Flight 815. The two share a conversation in which Jack says his dad had recently died and he was returning to Los Angeles for the funeral. Ana Lucia flirts with Jack, who reveals he was once married. The conversation is interrupted by a phone call. She tells Jack she has to take the call, but promises to share a second drink on the plane. The two tell each other their seat numbers, Ana Lucia's being 42F, and Jack's being 23B. Sawyer Meanwhile, at an Australian police station, Detective Calderwood brings Sawyer in for being in a bar fight and head-butting the Minister of Agriculture, Warren Truss. Calderwood calls Sawyer by his real name, James, and explains he knows all about his cons and felonies. Calderwood books him on a flight out of Australia, claiming it is because incarceration would take more work and money than Sawyer is worth. Sawyer is to be deported on Flight 815 and told never to return to Australia. Kate At Sydney Airport, Kate and Edward Mars are talking to a security officer who questions Mars, asking why he needs to bring five guns on board. When the officer finds the toy airplane in the Halliburton case, Mars tells him it belonged to "her childhood sweetheart, who she got killed a couple years ago." He explains it was the only thing of value left to her and so he had baited her with it, and says how Kate used "some idiot" to hold up a bank just to get the toy airplane back. He taunts Kate: "What was his name?" After he asks this to her repeatedly, she jumps on him and throws him to the wall, saying, "It was Tom, you son of a bitch!" After Kate is restrained, Mars turns to the officer and says, "And that is why I need five guns." Shannon While Shannon waits for Boone as he attempts to upgrade their seats to first class, Sayid asks if he can leave his bag with her. She agrees, and he walks off. When Boone returns, saying the agent wouldn't upgrade their seats because Shannon had been difficult during check-in, she storms off to try again, leaving Sayid's bag unattended. Shannon threatens to have Boone thrown off the plane to spite him, and after he implies that her morals wouldn't allow her to do this, she notifies a guard that "some Arab guy" left a suspicious bag in the waiting area. Sun Sun brings Jin coffee and food in the airport prior to their flight and accidentally spills coffee on his lap. While she apologizes and helps him clean up, an American woman sitting nearby mocks Sun's subservience to Jin. Her husband advises her to keep her voice down, and she incorrectly assures him that Sun can't understand English. On the Island Walt walks over to the jungle to urinate. There, he sees Rousseau stalking the camp from afar. ♪ Walt runs to his father and alerts him to the situation. Rousseau comes into the beach camp, where the castaways gather around her. Sayid asks what she is doing there. Rousseau says the Others are coming. She explains that she was 7 months pregnant when she arrived on the Island. A week after her baby daughter was born, she was taken by "The Others" with the heralding of a pillar of smoke that appeared 16 years ago. The survivors, Rousseau claims, only have three real choices to handle the Others: run, hide, or die. Later, Jack explains to Locke that Rousseau's warning shouldn't be treated as truth and the only important thing right now is launching the raft. Jack goes to Michael to see what help he can offer. Eventually the majority of the Island community pitches in to try to quickly launch the raft. As they are pushing the raft towards the sea, Sawyer uses his lever incorrectly, and the mast of the ship is damaged. ♪ As Jin and Michael work to fix it, Sawyer feels like his work is unappreciated. At this time, Walt points out a column of black smoke coming from within the forest horizon. The survivors gather together and realize that Rousseau's threats may have credence. ♪ Jack goes to Rousseau for more questioning. Rousseau says she has told them everything she knows about the Others, and Jack needs to find a way to hide 40 people. Locke takes Jack, Rousseau, Sayid, and Hurley to the Hatch, where Locke suggests the only place to hide their large group would be in the metallic structure that they still have no way to open. He suggests they try the dynamite Rousseau used to destroy her camp. Rousseau says to acquire more dynamite would require them to venture back to the "black rock," through an area of the jungle dubbed the Dark Territory. Jack, to calm the uneasy masses, tells them a plan is in the works already. Surprisingly, a biology teacher named Leslie Arzt, volunteers to go. He claims to have knowledge of handling volatile dynamite better than anyone else and offers his expertise. Sawyer offers more help on the raft, but is rejected by Michael and Jin for the mishap earlier, prompting Sawyer to work solo on a new mast by cutting wood in the jungle. There, Jack approaches Sawyer, joking that Sawyer was a lumberjack in the real world. Sawyer, a little irritated, asks Jack what he wants. Jack offers Sawyer a gun, just in case something goes wrong on the raft journey. Sawyer takes it, to which Jack wishes him good luck. As Jack walks away he is stopped by Sawyer, who reveals he spoke to Jack's father in Australia before his death and that his father was proud of him. Jack receives the news emotionally, but maintains himself, to which Sawyer wishes him good luck also. ♪ Walt asks Shannon why she is folding her clothes. She replies, "Because I'm anal." He leaves Vincent in Shannon's custody, saying Vincent was good company when his Mother died, and he might do the same for Shannon after Boone's death. ♪ Sun says goodbye to Jin, and hands him a notebook with common English language nautical words and phrases written out phonetically in Korean. They make up, and he says he will still go on the raft, as he wants to do this to rescue her. Jin, Walt, Michael and Sawyer set off in their raft, which appears to be fully operational. Vincent attempts to paddle out and follow them, but Walt tells him to turn around, which he does. Jack, Kate, Rousseau, Locke, Hurley, and Arzt journey into the woods to retrieve the dynamite. As they head deeper into the jungle, Rousseau sees a vine with what looks like blue powder on it and declares they have entered the Dark Territory. ♪ Rousseau says it is here where her team got infected and Montand lost his arm. This upsets Arzt, who decides to head back to the camp. The group continues on, but Arzt soon rejoins them - chased through the woods by the Monster. They are scared, but the beast leaves them unharmed. Rousseau says the beast is the Island's defense system. As they journey further, Rousseau says they have arrived at the Black Rock, which turns out not to be a geological formation, but a shipwrecked sailing ship. ♪♪ Trivia *The validity of Rousseau's story is not revealed until the season 5 episodes , and . *The explanation for how the Black Rock got into the middle of the jungle is not revealed until the season 6 episode . *This episode marks Ian Somerhalder (Boone)'s first appearance since his death with speaking lines. *This episodes marks the second and final Walt flashback. *This episode also marks the first Shannon flashback. She was the fourteenth and last of the original 14 main characters to receive a flashback from her point of view. * This episode is rated TV-14. Production notes *All current cast members appear. **Ian Somerhalder (Boone) appears in Shannon's flashback scene. **Emilie de Ravin (Claire) appears without speaking lines. *Michelle Rodriguez makes her debut as Flight 815 passenger Ana Lucia; she becomes a regular in Season 2. *According to the Season 2 DVD special feature "Canine Castaway", the scene of Vincent swimming out to follow the raft was not planned in the script; it was thought of on the day of filming by director Jack Bender. *A Lost: On Location for this episode is available on the Season 1 DVD. Bloopers and continuity errors *The morning of the flight, Walt is watching Power Rangers SPD, which first aired in 2005. *During Shannon's flashback at the airport, her hair is longer than it is in , and much shorter than it is in , despite the latter scene taking place literally minutes later. *At 7 minutes 54 seconds, a cameraman (part of the film crew) can be seen on the beach filming the survivors attempt to launch the raft. Also at 7:49 a cameraman can be seen on the raft, just behind the metal cabin. *At the airport during Jack's flashback when he meets Ana Lucia, the ice in Jack's glass sinks. *At 40:48 and 41:25, a cameraman can be seen floating in the water as the castaways wave goodbye to the raft. Also, at 40:56, a film crew member with a megaphone can be seen amongst the castaways on the beach. *When Locke holds back Hurley from running away from the Monster, Hurley is soaking wet yet, in the next scene when Arzt calls him an idiot he is wearing dry clothes. *When Sayid opens the flare gun, a dimple in the charge shell indicates the flare has already been fired. * When Rousseau, Arzt, Jack, Kate, Locke and Hurley are walking along the rocks on the coast, Rousseau's rifle switches from her right shoulder to her left and back again. Also, Jack's tattoos disappear from his left arm, indicating a flipped shot. Music The episode introduces the series's departure theme, which initially characterizes the raft. It appears on the Season 1 soundtrack as "Parting Words". Two new motifs play when the survivors discover the Black Rock - the wreck motif and the reveal motif. Analysis Recurring themes *Walt is watching Power Rangers at 5:23AM. *Ana Lucia's seat is 42F. *Jack's seat is 23B. *The Pillar of smoke appeared 16 years ago. *Walt says Michael isn't his "real father." *Jack and Ana Lucia share a drink in the airport bar. She had been in Sydney with Jack's father, Christian, although neither of them know this. *Sawyer implies that he met Jack's father, Christian, in Sydney and remarks about it being a "small world." *Danielle has scratches all over her. When Locke asks her about how she got them, she sidesteps with: "A bush." *Michael and Walt are staying in the same hotel as Hurley and Charlie. *When Danielle says that the Others are coming she tells the Losties how she got on the Island, and that the others took her baby. *Sayid asks Shannon to watch his bag for him in the airport. *It is raining when Arzt runs back to the group being chased by the Monster. *The raft is launched in hope of finding rescue. *Sawyer nicknames Detective Calderwood "Doctor." Cultural references * "Star Wars": Michael angrily says to Jin, "No, no, no. This one goes there, that one goes there." which is the exact same thing Han Solo tells Chewbacca in The Empire Strikes Back as they repaired the Millennium Falcon. * Power Rangers: Before the flight, Walt watches this show in the hotel. * Memoirs of a Geisha: Gina and Jeff notice Sun spilling coffee on Jin. As Sun then jumps up to help him, Gina remarks that it is Memoirs of a Geisha come to life. This is a novel by Arthur Golden, published in 1997. Literary techniques *Arzt joins the expedition to obtain the dynamite because he is concerned someone might get blown up. He himself blows up. *The episode ends with the pillar of black smoke looming in the distance. *Danielle Rousseau walks into the beach camp and warns the survivors "the Others are coming." *The Black Rock is revealed to be the name of an old ship that is located on the Island. *When Sayid gives Michael the flare gun, he tells him to "choose wisely when you use it". When Michael does use it, it sets off a most unfortunate chain of events changing their lives forever. Storyline analysis * Rousseau and Jack lead Kate, Locke, Hurley and Dr. Arzt to take dynamite from the Black Rock in order to blow up the Hatch. * The raft sets sail in order to find rescue. * The Marshal refers to the time Kate robbed a bank in New Mexico. * Sawyer is deported from Australia for getting into a bar fight, as well as committing several other offenses. Episode connections Episode references *Ana Lucia asks Jack why he was yelling at the check-in counter. *The Black Rock, first mentioned (in French but omitted from Shannon's translation) in Rousseau's distress signal, then by Rousseau herself to Sayid, and later in Claire's diary, is finally revealed to be a shipwreck in the middle of the jungle. *The Marshal tells the security officer about Kate's Toy Airplane and why it means so much to her. *It is revealed why Sawyer was in the police station when Boone was reporting Bryan for abusing Shannon. *Walt tells Shannon that Vincent kept him company after his mom died. *Sawyer tells Jack about meeting Christian in a bar in Australia. Episode allusions *Sawyer previously mentioned Sayid getting pulled out of line at the airport. In this episode we see why. *Boone informs Shannon that he couldn't get them into first class. Just after the crash, Shannon mourned the death of "the guy who wouldn't let us have our seats in first class." ar:النزوح، الجزء 1 de:1.23 Exodus, Teil 1 es:Exodus - Part 1 fr:1x23 he:יציאת מצרים, חלק 1 it:Esodo, prima parte pl:Exodus: Part 1 pt:Exodus: Parte 1 ru:Исход. Часть 1 Category:Michael and Walt-centric Category:Jack-centric Category:Sawyer-centric Category:Kate-centric Category:Boone and Shannon-centric Category:Jin and Sun-centric Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes that are Rated TV-14